Two Night Vixen
by Rouge ninja25
Summary: Ein and Miatsu are two young girls who had been left by their parents at a young age. Wanting to find the mystery behind their parents death, what'll happen if Ein, a cocky stubborn kid but with unbelievable skills in fighting and Miatsu, a vigorous but smart girl with a specialty in swordsmanship, joins the hunter exam? Read this story to find out. KilluaXOC and KurapicaXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa minna-san, watashiwa Himore Kamiru! Yoroshuku omegai shimasu! For those who can't understand japanese, translation pls! TRANSLATION:Hi everyone, I'm Kamiru Himore! It's nice to meet you all, again*sighs* Okay now do you understand it already? Well if you still don't understand, then go get yourself a translator now. Anyways, please do take care of me everyone.**

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HXH, JUST MY OC's.**

Ein Ryunno is a twelve year old girl who lost both her parents when she was four. She only lives with her aunt Elen, uncle Azuran, and the rest of the maids, butlers and workers. Ein was adopted immediately the day her parents died in their house when she was out exploring and playing with the animals. She then made a new friend named Miatsu, who had the same situation as her. Miatsu's parents had also died when she was ten without knowing the reason behind it. Both of them knew that they must move on, but on the other hand, they also knew that they must find out the real reason behind their parent's death. Soon, Ein and Miatsu decided to enter the Hunter Exam this year.

**Profile:**

**Kamiru's OC:**

Name: Ein Ryuuno

Age: 12

Birth: 1st of July

Address: Mt. Kitaro

Height: 4'5

Weight: 38.4 kg

Blood type: O

**Appearance:**

Hair style: Layered hair w/ messy bangs infront and a long strand of bangs that reached the nose bridge.

How long: Reached the shoulders

Skin tone: Ivory

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: Purple

Upper clothes Indigo beanie cap, lavander scarf, dark blue turtleneck zippered shirt.

Lower clothes Dark blue shorts, silver chain that hangs over the short's pocket, bandage on the left leg, black turtle shoes with gray linings over the edge.

Others: Sapphire silver ring, silver earing(left ear)

**Personalities:**

Stubborn, tomboy, cocky, intelligent, understanding

**Hobbies:**

Training, eating ice cream and chocolate, playing video games, reading, playing guitar, playing cards

**Weapons:**

Kunai, kunai ganda

**Likes:**

Books, animals, games, music, sharp weapons, sweets

**Dislikes:**

Boring things, strawberry flavored foods, disgusting stuffs, flirty gals, Hanzo, Nobunaga, Hisoka.

**Type of nen:**

Materialization

**Miatsu's OC(bestfriend):**

Name: Miatsu Komui

Age: 16

Birth: September 4th

Address: Whale Island

Height: 4'7

Weight: 46.3 kg

Blood type: AB

**Appearance:**

Hair style: High ponytail w/ two strands of hair hanging on each side of the cheeks

How long: Reached her mid back

Skin tone: Shell

Hair color: Dark blue(Light blue)

Eye color: Lavender(Ice blue)

Upper clothes Gray hooded shirt w/ a black tank top, black fingerless gloves

Lower clothes Dark blue long leggings w/ gray skirt (above the knee), gray sketchers w/ black linings at the bottom part

Others: Gold cross earings w/ blue diamond at the middle, weird looking seal on her right hand that is underneath her glove

**Personalities:**

Adventurous, vigorous, ignorant, brave, smart

**Hobbies:**

Exploring, training, puzzling, listening to musics, eating blueberry, playing flute, sleeping, spacing out

**Weapons:**

Katana, dual sword

**Likes:**

Blueberry, things that are related to wind instruments, crossword puzzles, classical music, Earl grey tea, Kurapica, different kinds of katana

**Dislikes:**

Salty foods, loud/wild music, dogs, spiders, cheaters, Hisoka, Kuroro

**Type of nen:**

Changing

**::End of prologue::**

**Well, there you have it people, aliens, vampires or whoever's reading this story. Hope you like it, I mean, well it's just the prologue of the story so, uhm...Well whatever, just please read the 1st chapter until the end. Just hoping for you to like it. Thanks everybody! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, It's me again!But before we start, does anyone of you know the anime series D-gray man? Don't answer it, I'll tell you something about it anyway. Did you know that the one who made D-gray man is a woman? She was spending her time in the bathroom dreaming about it for six hours. I mean can you believe it, dreaming inside the bathroom for six hours, and she was only 21 or 22? I'm really not sure when she made the story D-gray man. Okay the end, It's time to start chapter one. Don't know what to say.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HXH, JUST MY OC's.**

**READY..SET...START!**

**Chapter 1:**

"Young master...young master it is time for you to wake up." The maid called outside as she knocked at the door. A few steps were heard at the hall. "She is already up." A feminine voice said from behind.

The maid was startled at the sudden voice that called. She turned around and saw a woman who seems to be around her mid 30's. "Good morning Lady Elen, your breakfast is already served downstairs." The maid said.

"It is alright, i just went outside for some fresh air." The woman said.

"Oh i see, i was just walking the young master."

"There is no need for you to bother anymore since.." She turned her eyes outside of the window. "..since the young master has been up two hours ago." The woman finished her sentence.

The maid chuckled. "The young master must be very excited about the exam."

The woman turned again to the maid. "Very indeed." The woman agreed.

**- In the middle of the forest -**

The sun was shining brightly through the forest, leaves filled with fresh droplets from the rain, all surroundings and every corner of the forest were quiet, the animals were all staying at one place, watching a certain someone at the middle of the forest.

There, a young boy was sitting on the grass, hands claspped together infront of his chest. His hair was swaying sideways lightly with the wind.

_'Focus..focus my energy on my body, think of all the energy i'm getting from my surroundings'_ He thought. All the animals were watching him, or should i say surrounding him since he was of course sitting at the middle.

Suddenly, the wind grew a little stronger causing all the animals to crouched down. As for the young boy, he was still sitting calmly at the ground, not minding anything as he concentrates his mind and body.

After a few seconds, a red aura began to come out of his body. He started to glow as he felt his whole body becoming warm. The feeling of the aura that was giving him was very suithing. It made him feel lighter than anything.

Not too long, the aura began to fade slowly around his body. As if on cue, the wind also stopped and the animals went back at watching. _'That wasn't very hard now was it'_ The young boy thought as he opened his eyes revealing purple eyes. He turned around to see the animals staring at him.

The light showed his glinting silver hair that passed by his shoulders and his purple eyes that sparkles like a diamond. Oops! Sorry my bad, turns out that he was not an attractive young boy but an innocent young girl.

She stood up and walked towards the animals. "I'm not going to be around here for a while." The young girl felt a tug on her shorts, she looked down and caught a hedgehog tugging her with it's tiny mouth. She crouched down and looked sadly at the animals. "I know you're all worried, but I have to do this no matter what."

She turned her gaze at the huge black bear and smiled. "I want you to look after them while i'm gone, is that okay?" She asked. The black bear nodded and licked the young girl's hand.

"I guess i'll take that as a yes then." The girl stood up from the ground as she stared at the sun that was beginning to show from behind the tree's leaves. "It's time for me to go.." She looked down at the animals. "..i still need to prepare."

The animals watched her back as she walked far and far away from them. _'Im really going to miss those guys'_ She thought as a little smirk came across her face.

**- Back at the mansion -**

"So, it is definitely the time for her to leave us huh?" A man said that seems to be on his mid-40's as he drinks his day tea and watched the birds play at the pond from the balcony.

The woman sat infront of the table across from him and took her tea. "I knew that this would come. She is absolutely following her parent's foot steps." She said. "And that is a good thing, is it not?" The man said.

"Yes, but i hope that she would not follow the way her parents had died." The woman looked directly at his blue eyes. "I know that you are very worried about her, but you should also remember that she is _their_ daughter and that the only thing we could do for her is trust her, for this is the path that she had chosen." The man said while holding the woman's hand.

Then the woman smiled at him. "Yes, i understand."

**'SLAM!'**

"And i can say that she is very excited." He laughed.

"The door won not take it any longer if she kept doing that."

"Kids these days can not really keep their excitement."

"She is so irresponsible." The woman sighed.

The young girl passed by the balcony before her aunt can talk to her. "Ein! How many times do i have to tell you do not slam the door to hard!" Her aunt Elen called. "Yeah yeah, be right with you." The one said called through the hall.

Ein didn't wait for any response and entered her room. She went to her table and picked her favorite guitar where all her things are set inside the case. She placed her beanie cap on top of her head, a little sideways to her left just the way she liked it. Ein then put on her pouch at the right side of her waist where all her kunai are placed neatly.

And lastly, she unlocked an old looking box, revealing a silver ring with two roses marking on each side and a sapphire stone on the middle. She put on the ring to her right hand on her index finger, remembering that it was supposed to be her parent's present for her fifth birthday.

Before walking outside her room, Ein took one last glance at her room. "This room.." She smirked. "..the smell should still be mint when i get back here." She stepped outside the room and locked the door.

Once she took a step outside the gate, Ein knew she was ready to face through any hardship. She turned to look at everyone who was watching her from the balcony. She cupped both of her hands on each side of her mouth. "Sayonara minna-san, see you soon and be sure to save me some chocolates when i get back home or else you'll be sorry!" Ein shouted as she waved them good bye.

"You are about to leave and you are still thinking about chocolates! Okay fine then, but be sure that when you get back you are still in one piece and that you got the hunter license, is that clear young lady!" Elen called.

"Don't you guys worry about me, i'll come back here with no scratch at all and don't call me young lady coz i'm a boy." Ein responded. Elen frowned. "You are still saying that."

"Have a nice trip young master, just take good care of yourself and please be careful!" The maid called.

"I wish you luck young master, say hello to madame Miatsu for me!" The butler shouted while waving. "Oh and i almost forgot, when you come back home bring a cute boy with you instead of some freakin chocolates, the same goes for Miatsu okay!" Elen shouted.

Ein sweatdropped when she heard the stupidest gift her aunt ever wanted that she came up with. "Whatever you're saying forget it, I'll take my leave now and don't you dare send some bodygaurds to follow me or.." She glared darkly at her aunt. "..I'll definitely bite you to death." Ein growled and finally took off.

**::End of chapter::**

**Okay! Chapter one is finished. Finally, I could start chapter two 'cause if i don't then geez i'll shoot myself. Anyway, i know this is too short but no need to worry 'cause i'll make chapter two a little longer than this? I guess, well that actually depends on the story. Sooo..hope you like it everyone! **_**Even though there are a lot of mistakes i made in this chapter**_**. Wait for the next chapter everyone. Oh, and please don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa minna-san, chapter two is up. Sorry for the late update, it's just that we finally began our third grading on school earlier and christmas has just ended. Phew, after a short vacation, we're finally going back to school again. Oh how i missed Miatsu and some of my other friends, of course including Eloi-sensei. Putting that aside, I want to thank you everyone that reviewed my story! Okay time's up, time to read the story minna-san..XD**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HXH, JUST MY OC's.**

**READY..SET...START!**

**Chapter 2:**

**No one's POV..**

The sun was shining brightly as the wind passes by, all the birds were flying calmly and happily at the sky. The streets are still lively as it were, people buying at shops, kids playing and chasing after each other around the town.

Unbeknowst to everyone, over the big rocky path at the shore, a girl was sitting at the rocks. She was wearing a hooded shirt, a long dark leggings that goes over her ankles with gray skirt on top and a gray rubbershoes.

Her long dark hair was tied up in a high ponytail with her bangs hanging neatly on each side of her face, as her lavender doll-like eyes were focusing not-blinking on something big and not moving creature that was lying on the ground. A small amount of sweat was already forming on the left side of her forehead as she sats, still staring intently at the creature.

Few minutes had passed, but still nothing had changed on what she was doing. The girl was still sitting like a statue not even moving an inch on her position.

**'BRIING BRIING'**

"KYAA!" The girl shouted as she jumped off from the ground. She went to search on her pocket as she pulled out a small black-shiny thing that seems to be the one causing the loud noise.

She opened her phone and took a deep breath. "EIIIIIN!" The girl shouted at the phone. "Lemme guess, I just ruined a not-important bussiness of yours am i right?" Ein said on the other line of the phone.

"No, you just ruined an important bussiness of mine." The girl said.

"Is it a water creature or a land one?" Ein asked in a bored tone.

"Water one." She replied.

"I won't ask if it's small or not."

"Then don't ask." The girl deadpanned.

"Does it have an eye, nose, mouth, gills and fin?"

"No, none of it, it has."

"How many sides does it have?" Ein questioned.

"I won't tell."

"Why not?" Ein rose an eyebrow.

"Cause that's cheating." She growled.

"Whatever, does it have five legs?"

"Yeah."

"Does it have small pentacles?"

"Yep."

...

...

"Eto, still alive?" The girl asked.

"What were you doing with the creature anyway?" Ein questioned. "Eh? Well i was actually challenging it." She said proudly. "Oh? Who won then?" Ein rose an eyebrow with a hint of interest on her voice.

"I was about to win the challenge when you decided to barge in." She growled. Ein smirked. "What kind of challenge was it anyway?"

"It was a no moving-or you're dead-challenge."

"Urg, well that's lame." Ein sighed. "Hey, it isn't!" The girl shouted. "Of all the creatures from the water, why did you have to pick and challenge an innocent small starfish?" Yep, the one that she wasted her time off and challenged was none other than a starfish. Yes! S.T.A.R.F.I.S.H

"Hey, it is small but it's terrible!"

"Uh-huh." Ein deadpanned.

"And how'd you know anyway?" She questioned. "Simple, I'm just to smart when it comes to things like this." Ein smirked. "What are you implying? Are you saying that I'm not that smart?" The girl asked eyes glinting.

"No, you're the one who said that. I never said anything about that matter." Ein protested. "Uh-huh, is that so?"

"Very so, anyway, I'll be there after forty-minutes so you might wanna go skipping around town or challenge another odd creature, either from the water again or land." Ein stated.

"Thank you for your wonderful suggestion." She said sarcastically. "It wasn't a suggestion Miatsu, it was a command." Ein deadpanned. "Whatever, I'll just go at the carnival since they are having it around town."

"Kay, whatever you say." Ein said. "Just be sure you'll be here before the ship leaves or I won't waste my time waiting for you." The one said stated in a bored tone.

"Yeah yeah, right back atcha. Janne." Ein said before cutting the line. Miatsu closed her cellphone and put it back on her pocket. "Now, before I go to the carnival, Imma gonna go get something to eat."

**- In town -**

"And here I thought I would get some food, all the restaurants are full and I can't find any store to buy foods for lunch." Miatsu sighed as she turned another corner.

**15 minutes had passed~**

"Grr..god I'm gonna die here without even doing anything, all I've done here was walk around back and forth." Miatsu complained while walking back and forth beside an apple store. Heh, goodluck with that.

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of a couple walking out from a restaurant. A bright smile went across her lips as she jumped around with excitement. "Atlast, I can finally have my precious lunch. Honto arigato gozaimasu kami!"

Miatsu rushed inside the restaurant and searched for an empty table until she finally found one. She went to sit at the empty table and relaxed for finally having her success.

She called the waiter and read the menu that she was holding. "I would like to have a bowl of Chicken stew, one Moe moe omelete rice with sweet sauce, one cup of green tea and a whole plate of blueberry pie for dessert."

The waiter sweatdropped. "I-is that all ma'am?"

"Hai! Arigato na!"

"Okay, just wait right here."

She frowned. "Of course I will, that's why I ordered them."

"S-sure." And then the waiter walked back to the counter. Miatsu began to answer her crossword puzzle as she listened to her Ipod that was on the left side pocket of her vest.

After finishing the first puzzle, she pushed another song and turned to the next page of the book and began answering another problem. Unbeknowst to anyone, a boy entered the restaurant with the same background as her.

**Third person's POV..**

I entered the restaurant and searched for an empty seat, but luck is not with me right now. After searching for some time, I finally found a spot, but it was with a girl with a long and dark hair. I guess.

"It's better than nothing to sit at." I went to stand beside the girl like-boy, it seems that he I mean she is busy solving a crossword puzzle. I went closer to look at her face, but her bangs was covering it.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I asked, but didn't get any response. I waited for her to say something but nothing came out. She suddenly, swayed her head as if she was listening to something.

I tapped her shoulder and noticed that she took off an earphone from her ears as she turned her head towards me. From afar, she definitely look like a young boy, but from what I'm seeing right now, this girl even resembles an anime shoujo, though I'm not very active to these things.

The girl only stared at me as I stare back at her. She blinked and I blinked back at her. I blinked and she blinked. She sweatdropped and I doubled sweatdropped at her.

"Eto, can I help you?" The girl asked in curiosity.

"Uhm well, I was just asking if anyone sits here." I answered reffering to the chair.

She looked at the chair beside her and turned her gaze at her crossword puzzle after a while. "The seat's not taken, you could sit there if you want." The girl said as she began solving her puzzle, again.

"Domo arigato." I said and took my sit beside the girl. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

She shook her head and little smile was drawn on her face. "Iyye nanimonai, you know, you might wanna order something if you're going to eat."

I stared at her for a while, a little surprised at her response more like at her reaction. A little curved went across my lips and I smiled back at her. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I should choose my order right now."

**Ein's POV..**

As I got my ticket I got up on the train and went inside the cabin that was at the end of the hall. I mean, all I could say is that i love corners, even though the cabin was not at the corner.

**Third person's POV..**

I went inside the train and walked towards the cabin. I could careless if what cabin i picked, they are all the same anyway, no matter how big or small it is. Slipping my hand out of my pocket, I pushed the door or to be exact, slid the door open since it was a sliding door and realized that I was not going to be the only one that would be staying here.

I walked inside the cabin and pushed the door close. I put down my skateboard on the ground as i sat on my seat. Actually, it feels more like a couch especially with it's red soft seat. I looked around the cabin as my eyes explored every corner of the surroundings.

The walls are painted with elegant patterns as it matches the lavender color of the carpet. My gaze then landed at the guitar that was lying beside a boy. As i continued staring at the guitar, a voice cut through the silence that was roaming around the cabin.

"Oi, is this the first time you've ever seen a guitar?" I averted my eyes on the guitar and landed at the purple eyes that are staring back at my dark blue ones. I narrowed my eyes as a small smirk came across my lips.

"Sorry for the inconvinience but, i've already seen a lot more guitars cooler than yours." I said. He 'tch'ed leaning his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands. "Hmm, congratulations." He deadpanned.

_'Urg, what an annoying guy, demo..'_ I stared at him as he stared back at my skateboard. _'..there's something about him and i can't put my finger right on it.'_ But then my face broke into a smirk.

"So, is this your first time seeing a skateboard?"

He moved his gaze on me. "Did i say anything that this was my first time seeing some?"

"Heh, you're quite the fighter aren't you?"

The boy smirked. "So are you."

I blinked at him a few times and snickered. "What's so funny?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"N-nothing." I said between small laughters.

"So you're just a crazy guy who laughs without any reasons." He taunted.

I glared at the boy. "Hey, i have my own reasons."

"Oh really?"

"Really. And i won't waste my time telling someone like you my reasons."

He glared at me. "Then do not. I was not even asking thy reason thee young lad!" He snapped.

I stared at him for a while. I was a little surprised in his sudden change of talking. At first, he talked just normal. But when he snapped at me, his language became formal. Well not exactly formal but, you know what i mean.

The frown on his face changed into a questioning look. "What?" I asked.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

As I blinked in realization, I looked away. "It's nothing."

He raised an eyebrow but brushed it off. "Well, whatever." He returned on looking outside the window.

**Normal POV..**

While eating silently, Miatsu saw a black spider crawling at their table. She was about to say something when the waiter beat her to it. "M-mister, ma'am." He stuttered in his words. "Please don't move. T-there's a poisonous spider crawling towards you mister."

Right on time, when Miatsu turned her gaze at the spider that was now crawling on his hand, she didn't miss a glimpse of the guy who was sitting beside her when his eyes turned scarlet. With a swift movement, the spider that was once crawling on their table was now pinned on a post with a fork that was thrown by her seatmate.

"Heh, nice move." Miatsu smirked.

"Yeah, it was nothing. I just. .happened to hate spiders."

She turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really? Well such a coincidence." She said. This time, the guy turned to look at her. "Do you also happen to hate spiders?" He questioned.

Miatsu nodded. "Hmm, I guess you can say that."

He nodded as he smiled. "I see." Miatsu stared at him as he continued eating his meal. Opening her wallet, she took 850 zeni out of her pocket and placed it down at the table after she put on her bag on her shoulders.

The guy looked up to her when she stood up and left the table. "Wait." He called. Miatsu stopped on her tracks but didn't turn around to face him. Seeing that he had her attention, he stood up in his sit as well. "The money you took out for your food was too much."

She turned her head a little at the side to see him staring at her. A smirk broke on her lips. "Actually it is not." He gave her a questioning look. Miatsu sighed. "Just used that money to pay both of our foods." He was about to say something when she already took off on the road.

**Ein's POV..**

I had been with many people where I usually stay silent. But staying silent with this boy infront of me, is well, uhm, how should I say this. .freakin awkward. Yep, definitely AWKWARD ! So yeah, and here i am sitting at the corner with my head resting on my hand while watching the scenery outside. Which by the way was kinda blurry on some spots since the train was running fast.

Suddenly, I felt my cellphone vibrating. I slipped my hands on my pocket and pulled out my cellphone, opening it, I pressed the answer button and held it close to my ears. I mean what did you expect? Put my cellphone infront of my mouth? Seriously, I'm not into kind of stuffs who uses walky talky. It's kind of cool but at the same time. .weird.

"Yo." I answered.

_'Seriously? Atleast say hello.'_

"I just did."

_'Well, nice way of saying hello.'_

"Geez, thanks."

_'Yeah, a hello which makes you sound like a boy.' Miatsu said sarcastically._

"Well, duh. What do you think I am? A female?"

_'You are a female.'_

"Sorry but, my heart isn't."

_'You're still going with that!?'_

"I was going like this since I came into this planet. Thank you very much."

_'You make it sound like you're an alien.'_

"I prefer vampire."

_'Will you stop comparing yourself with weird things!'_

"What are you saying? I only said boy and vampire which I'am not the one comparing it to myself but you. And they're not even weird."

_'I'm saying they are all weird and I'm the one comparing you sorry about that. And yes, they're still weird.'_

"Weird or not whatever, I don't care at all."

_'What!? You don't care if anyone sees you as a boy!? Come on!'_

"Yes, I don't care and I like myself as it is."

_'Well thee are a girl so I do not!'_

"Language Miatsu." I warned.

_'What are you? Second version of Sebastian?'_

"Another thing I don't care about."

_'You don't care at everything!'_

"You only realized that?"

_'Aww Ein! You're so unpredictable~ !'_

"Domo."

_'You're so mean~!'_

"Try not to change that voice of tone or I'll cut the line off." I growled.

_'Done changing!'_

"You're unbelievable." I sighed.

_'You only realized that?' _I can sense her smirk on her voice.

"Yeah. .'cause this is the time that you're only unbelievable."

_'What!?'_ She screeched.

"Are you deaf or something?" I smirked in triumph.

_'Fine, you win!'_ She snapped.

"I always win."

_'No you don't!'_

"Oh? Then tell me a time that you had won."

_'. . . .'_

"You hadn't won anything." I sighed.

_'Hey! I'm still thinking.'_

I sighed at her childish act. "Just tell me your bussiness." I said. Well, demanded to be exact. _'Huh? What bussiness? I never knew I had a bussiness.'_ Miatsu said. I slapped my forehead. "I mean why did you call me!?"

_'Well I just want to know if what time are you going to be here?'_ She asked. "No clue." I answered casually as I heard her gasped. "I'm kidding. It's around five." She sighed in relief at the other side of the line. _' Well that's good to hear.'_ She said.

"Yeah yeah, just wait for me there." I said in a stern voice before I hung up and put my cellphone back at my pocket. I sighed. And when I was about to turn back at the window, a voice cut me off. "So who was that?"

I turned to see the boy looking at me questioningly. "It's just a friend of mine." I answered. "Well, his definitely a feisty one." He shrugged. "It's a she. And yes, she is actually a quarrelsome girl."

He rose an eyebrow. "She?"

"Uh-huh."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." He smirked. I opened my mouth to say something when the door slid open. We whipped our head to see a guy standing at the door frame. To my inspection, he seems to be between sixteen or seventeen in his age.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." The guy said refering to me. "You know the guy?" The boy asked me. I looked at him bored in the eyes and shrugged. "No clue. You?" I asked back. "Same situation as you." He said not actually caring. I 'hmm'ed and just glared at the guy.

"Ooh, your glare is quite pretty good for a kid." The guy smirked and winked at me. "Domo." I responded absentmindedly. He pushed away from the door and walked closely towards me, not even minding the boy sitting infront of me.

"You know, the first time I saw you at the training station, I actually think that you're really cute.." He began as I only stared at him. "..and I don't mind if you look like a boy." He said brushing his hand between his hair.

I only raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at me directly at my eyes and smirked. "So, do you wanna go out with me?"

**Normal POV..**

Miatsu stepped in at the ship and looked around to see if there are girls other than her. Much on her dissapointment, the only girl she can see onboard is herself. _'Well whatever. I'll just wait here.'_ She thought as she walked on an empty space beside a bunch of boxes.

She pulled out her Ipod and went on the music lists. She turned to 'Who knew' by Pink and pressed play. While moving her head on the beat, her view was suddenly blocked by two men. Miatsu looked up to see them smiling at her seductively.

They moved their mouth but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She took off her earphones and glared at them. "What?" She asked still glaring at them. "This is not a good place for pretty girls like you." The one on the left side said.

Miatsu raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Come on, we'll take you to some place where we could have a lot of fun."

"Yeah, we promise that it'll make you feel better." The other one said smirking.

She shook her head slowly as her bangs were covering her eyes. "I appreciate your concern but. ." She looked directly at them as her eyes turned into a color of ice blue. ". .it will make me feel better if heard someone's voice screaming in agony." She smirked as they backed away a little with wide eyes.

"Two big men taking on a one girl doesn't seem to be a right number." They all turned their heads at a short blonde haired guy who was looking icily at the two men. "This is none of your bussiness!" The other one snapped at the guy.

"Then I just need to make it my bussiness." The blonde haired guy said calmly.

They glared at him but he only stayed in his spot staring at them. "Tsk! Let's just get out in here!" Miatsu watched as the two walked off before she stood up on her feet. "I thank you, but I can take care of myself." She said dusting her skirt.

"Yes. But you're a girl and I owe you." He said as he walked towards her. Miatsu turned to him and raised her hand as if asking for a shake. The guy smiled and shook her hand. "Watashiwa Kurapika, anatawa?"

"Miatsu, hajimemashite." She let go of his hand. Kurapika nodded.

"Wait! Wait for us! We're going to ride on that ship!" Miatsu ran at the edge of the ship to see a young boy with a fishing rod in a green suit and a man in a blue bussiness uniform running for the ship.

She gripped the bar of the ship and leaned her body at the edge. "Come on you can do it! Run faster! Come on! Run! Run!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Miatsu watched the whole scene as the boy managed to hang on the big rock and swing his way at the ship, landing safely on his feet. She sighed in relief and ran towards the kid.

"Here." She said helping him stand up. He smiled and she smiled back happily. "Thanks for your help nee-chan. Watashiwa Gon!" He introduced himself in a good manner. "I'm Miatsu. Nice to meet you!" Miatsu smiled sheeply.

Suddenly, a thought passed by her brain. Her eyes widened in realization as she was frozen on her spot. Gon waved his hand infront of her but nothing. "Uhm, Miatsu? Are you alright?" He asked as the man whose name was Leorio walked beside him. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know?" Gon said looking worriedly at her.

She moved her mouth but they didn't heard what she said. "Nanyi?" They asked.

"Ein."

**::End of chapter::**

**Well uhm. .that was freakin long. And what happened to Ein? The ship had left her. What will she do? And god I hope she would not go out with that creep**

**. I fullfilled my promise about making this chapter longer than the first one, so yeah. Hope you liked it everyone. Vampires or whatever kind of creatures that are reading this story. .the third chapter is up next! **_**Ship x Big storm**_**, right here on **_**Two Night Vixen**_**. Read and review minna-san. .**


End file.
